REBELDE
by marie cullen94
Summary: Bella se va de Forks después de lo que le hicieron su hermano y amigos, luego de 3 años de no verlos Bella tiene que volver pero ella no es la misma niña dulce e inocente que era cuando tenía 14 años.
1. Chapter 1

"**REBELDE"**

**SUMARIO**

Bella se va de Forks después de lo que le hicieron su hermano y amigos, luego de 3 años de no verlos Bella tiene que volver pero ella no es la misma niña dulce e inocente que era cuando tenía 14 años.

**Capito uno "Regreso"**

**Bella POV**

Señorita abrochese el cinturón estamos a punto de despegar – me dijo la azafata

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, hoy regreso a vivir con mis padres y con mi "Hermano" Emmet (aunque yo no lo considero así mas después de ese día) a Forks después de 3 años de vivir en Inglaterra junto con mis tios que son como mis padres y mis amigos que son como mis hermanos.

No eh vuelto a poner un pie aquí desde el día que Sali huyendo de aquí por culpa de mi "hermano" y "mis amigos" Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward.

Baje del avión y fui a buscar mis maletas cuando escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome.

¡Bella! ¡Hija! – agite la mano para que mi madre se diera cuenta que la había visto y dejara de gritar.

¡Hija! ¡Bella! Que hermosa estas – dijo Renne mientras me abrazaba

Deja de gritar Renne – Rodee los ojos mientras me abrazaba

Subimos al auto de Renne y partimos camino a casa

Hija en casa hay una sorpresa esperándote – anuncio una muy entusiasmada Renne

No me importa ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y que lo único que quiero es regresar a casa – Renne frunció el seño con confusión

Ya se que no te gustan las sorpresas pero esta estoy segura que si, y ya vamos a casa hija o querías ir a otro lado? – pregunto Renne confundida

No me refería a esta casa me refería a MI casa en Londres – aclare al ver que Renne no me había entendido.

Bella no empieces con lo mismo has estado allí por 3 años y nunca has venido a visitarnos ya era hora de que vinieras a vivir aquí a demás tu hermano te extraña mucho al igual que tus amigos los Cullen y los Hale que son como familia también – dijo Renne con tristeza

Los Cullen y los Hale son unas de las pocas familias adineradas que hay en Forks al igual que las mía, nos conocemos desde pequeños y eramos muy unidos siempre estabamos en la casa de uno o de otros y eramos como una familia hasta ese día donde yo deje de ser una mas del "grupo".

Yo no tengo ningun hermano ni amigo aquí, mi familia y amigos que ellos son como mis hermanos estan en Londres de donde no hubiera regresado sino me hubieras obligado – dije enojada

Llegamos a casa, aunque mansion es la mejor palabra para describir mi casa afuera estaba estasionado un Jeep, un porshe amarillo, un flamante volvo plateado un BMW rojo, un mercedes negro, y un audi. En ese momento extrañe mi auto y mi moto que se quedaron en Londres en casa de mis tios

Que hacen tantos carros aquí mama no me dijas que hiciste una fiesta "SORPRESA" – dije haciendo comillas con la palabra sorpresa

En ese momento Renne abrio la puerta y se escucho un fuerte y claro "BIENVENIDA"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos "bienvenida"**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya parale Emmet me vas a marear con tantas vueltas y gritos – dije ya que era como la septima vuelta que daba Emmet alrededor de la cocina y no paraba de gritar por cualquier cosita

No puedo hoy vuelve mi hermanita ya no debe de tardar – dijo un muy emosionado Emmet, aunque en realidad todos estamos emocionados de que por fin regresara Bella mi mejor amiga ya que tenia 3 años desde la ultima vez que la vi,después de que se fue a Londres no habia vuelto a venir y hoy regresaba por fin!

Si ya quiero ver a Bella – dijo alice dando saltitos alrededor de la cocina

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Emmet mientras todos volteamos asustados a verlo mientras que Jasper era levantado por mi hermana que se cayo de la silla por el susto

Que te pasa Emmet porque diablos gritas asi? - pregunte molesto despies del susto que nos metio

Olvidamos poner el cartel que le hicimos a Bella – dijo Emmet preocupado

Tranquilizate osito ya lo pongo con alice – dijo Rose mientras le daba un beso y luego se iba con alice a poner el cartel que Emmet habia echo para Bella

Despues de 10 minutos mas donde emmet no se podia estar quieto y no deja de gritar por lo emocionado que estaba regresaron alice y rose

Listo ahora si ya esta todo, no puedo esperar para ver a Bells – dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su cara

En eso el movil de Emmet sono

Es mama, me envio un mensaje dice que estan por llegar a la entrada vamos, vamos a escondernos – dijo mientras corria a buscar un lugar

Alice saltaba de un lado para otro con una sonrisa en su cara igual a la de Rose y a la de Jasper porque por fin podria ver a su hermana Bella después de 3 años ya que para nosotros todos eramos como una familia siempre estabamos juntos y mis padres y lo de los hale y los swan tambien eran muy unidos. Yo tambien estaba muy emocionado de ver a Bells ya que ella y yo siempre estabamos juntos, eramos los mejores amigos hasta ese dia donde no la volvimos a ver pero hoy por fin regresaba de Londres.

En eso escuchamos el ruido de un auto estacionarse, se escuchaban voces seguido del ruido de la manija de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡BIENVENIDA-gritamos todos pero cuando vimos a la persona al lado de René quedamos con expresión d WTF?- ¿Bella?

-¡SI! Y ¿ustedes son?-dijo fingiendo alegría al principio. No lo puedo creer ¿esa es la inocente y dulce Bella?

La joven que estaba al frente de todos nosotros tenía el pelo ligeramente desorganizado y era de un hermoso color castaño rojizo, era de piel albina, sus inconfundibles ojos me dieron la respuesta a lo que me estaba preguntando esas orbes color chocolate eran solo de una persona…de Bella, estos resaltaban gracias a la sobra de color negro, vestía unos shorts negros medianamente cortos con una camisa a juego ambos de color negro y con una especie de chaqueta color beige/amarillo, unas medias que casi le llegaban hasta el short y unos botines de cuero negras al igual que las medias **(foto en mi perfil)**


	3. Chapter 3

**REBELDE**

**Capitulo 3 Diferente**

**BELLA POV**

Bienvenida! – Gritaron todos adentro

-¡SI! Y ¿ustedes son?-dije fingiendo alegría al principio para después mostrar el disgusto que tenia por estar en este lugar.

_Dios que mierda es esta porque Renne no se limita simplemente a dejarme vivir mi vida en Londres con mis amigos y mis tios, pero no tiene que hacerme venir aquí a convivir con mis "hermanos y amigos" _pensó Bella cuando entro y vio el cartel de bienvenida y a todos ahí dentro esperándola todos con cara de asombro al ver lo mucho que habia cambiado, ya que bella siempre usaba jeans, playeras y zapatos deportivos y ahora se vestía a la moda al estilo Taylor monsen.

Hay estaba Charlie mi padre, un chico de cabello rubio musculoso de ojos azules, una chica enanita que parecía duendecillo con el pelo negro corto y apuntando en diferentes direcciones de ojos verdes, una rubia alta de ojos azules que tenia el cuerpo de una supermodelo, un grandullón musculoso de pelo rizado y ojos color café que supuse era Emmet y un chico de pelo cobrizo musculoso no tanto como Emmet pero no flacucho y unos hermosos ojos color verde. _Hermosos por dios bella que te pasa? Me cuestione a mi misma._

Quienes son ellos? – pregunte un poco confundida ya sabia que eran Emmet, los Cullen y los hale pero la verdad es que ya no recordaba mucho el aspecto fisico de ellos.

Como que quienes son Bells son tus amigos y tú hermano – exclamo Renne con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque no le llego a los ojos.

Hermano? Amigos? No renne te equivocas yo aquí no tengo ningun hermano ni amigos, toda ellos estan en Londres de donde me obligaste a dejar para venir con _ellos _– dije despectivamente al verlos

Bella vio que todos estaban en shock al verla, todos tenían en sus caras dolor, sorpresa, confusión, tristeza, emoción y alegría.

Bueno ya los eh visto, gracias por su cartelito de mierda, ya me dado la bienvenida. Me voy a mi habitación – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Adonde vas señorita – pregunto Charlie- que no piensas saludar a tu padre?

Hola Charlie ahora si no te molesta estoy cansada y quiero llamar a MI familia por teléfono – dije mientras tomaba mi celular

YA BASTA BELLA! Tu familia esta aquí en Forks no en Londres esos que dices Familia no son mas que unos vagos que no hacen nada….. – exclamo Renne furiosa por mi "comportamiento" pero gracias a dios fue interrumpida por el ruido de mi celular

BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – escuche un grito del otro lado de mi teléfono tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído

Hola chicos estaba apunto de llamarlos cuando sonó el teléfono- dije a mis amigos

Ya llegaste? – escuche la voz de demetri preguntar – porque no nos has llamado ingrata – reclamo Chelsea – desde…?

Chicos! - Dije medio en grito para que pararan de hablar – si ya llegue a mierdorks perdon forks jaja da igual al caso es lo mismo, y como ya dije estaba a punto de llamar pero la bruja ya me estaba dando uno de sus sermones, por cierto los sigue odiando chicos jajajajjaja – dijo bella

JAJAJAJA pues dile que el sentimiento es mutuo que le mandamos muchos saludos jaja si como, bueno bella de verdad vas a aguantar allá tanto tiempo con los pendejos esos de mierda, ya los has visto? – dijo Félix ya que ellos sabían que si habia regresado era porque la habían obligado y no porque quisiera

Pues no me queda de otra la bruja me obliga a estar aquí sino nunca hubiera pisado un pie aquí, y si ya los vi. de hecho estan enfrente de mi con cara de babosos, creo que voy a tener que traer un trapeador para la baba que no sean dado cuenta de que tienen la bocota abierta jajjajajaja – dije divertida al ver la cara de todos los mensos que tenia enfrente.

BELLA! YA BASTA CUELGA ESE CELULAR! – dijo mi _madre _

Bueno chicos ya empezaron a fastidiar me tengo que… - dije pero me interrumpió Alec

Ya ya bella ya escuchamos a la bruja jajá jajá – dijo Alec entre risas riéndose de mi

Si si como sea da igual en un rato les marco tengo que colgar – dije un poco molesta ya que pensaba ignorar a Renne pero sabia que no se iba a callar hasta que colgara el puto celular.

ADIOS BELLA! CHAO! NOS SALUDAS A LA BRUJA JAJA! LLAMANOS BELLA! TE EXTRAÑOS! – dijeron antes de colgar, yo solté una risotada y escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta.

Listo, contenta? Ya le colgué a mis amigos, por cierto te mandan saludos y dicen que el sentimiento es mutuo ellos también te quieren mucho – dije con sarcasmo viendo a Renne

Ya basta bella, vamos que tu hermano y tus amigos te han extrañado mu…- pero no termine de escuchar porque enseguida sentí un abrazo que me dejaba sin aire

BELLS! Hermanita! OH dios Mio que hermosa estas, te eh extrañado tanto! – decía Emmet mientras me seguía aplastando entre sus brazos

Emmet Swan quieres bajarme de una vez! – le grite mientras intentaba liberarme de sus brazos, hasta que por fin me soltó.

En tu vida me vuelvas a decir hermanita yo no tengo ningun hermano aquí mis hermanos y hermanas se quedaron en Londres y para ti y para _esos _soy Isabella, solo mis amigos me dicen bella que les quede claro! – Espete con furia – y ahora si no les molesta y sino también me voy a mi habitación – grite mientras me daba media vuelta

BELLA NO PUEDES SER TAN MAL EDUCADA Y DEJAR A TODOS AQUÍ SIN SALUDAR Y DECIRLE ESO A TU HERMANO QUE TE HA EXTRAÑO TANTO – Grito Renne con tristeza y furia

YA basta renne suficiente has hecho con alejarme de las personas que quiero para traerme aquí con ellos! – camine hacia las escaleras di media vuelta y

Dije – saludos a todos – dije fingiendo una sonrisa – contenta? – voltea a ver a renne antes de seguir caminando a mi habitación y azotando la puerta de mi habitación que seguía siendo la misma que cuando me fui morada y rosada _como extraño mi habitación de Londres _pensé. Me avente a mi cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo díganme que les pareció y que les gustaría que le agregara o pasara en la historia.**

**El siguiente capitulo es el mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Edward! **


	4. Chapter 4

-¡BIENVENIDA-gritamos todos pero cuando vimos a la persona al lado de René quedamos con expresión d WTF?- ¿Bella?

-¡SI! Y ¿ustedes son?-dijo fingiendo alegría al principio. No lo puedo creer ¿esa es la inocente y dulce Bella?

La joven que estaba al frente de todos nosotros tenía el pelo ligeramente desorganizado y era de un hermoso color castaño rojizo, era de piel albina, sus inconfundibles ojos me dieron la respuesta a lo que me estaba preguntando esas orbes color chocolate eran solo de una persona…de Bella, estos resaltaban gracias a la sobra de color negro, vestía unos shorts negros medianamente cortos con una camisa a juego ambos de color negro y con una especie de chaqueta color beige/amarillo, unas medias que casi le llegaban hasta el short y unos botines de cuero negras al igual que las medias **(foto en mi perfil)**

**CAPITULO 4 "¿BELLA?**

**EDWARD POV**

No podía creer que esa fuera la dulce y pequeña bella que dejamos de ver hace 3 años, estaba hermosa y con esa ropa se veía increíblemente sexy pero esperen pregunto quienes éramos DIOS de verdad ella ya no nos recordaba, no imposible deseguro esta fingiendo.

Bueno ya los eh visto, gracias por su cartelito de mierda, ya me dado la bienvenida. Me voy a mi habitación – dijo Bella mientras tomaba su bolso.

Adonde vas señorita – pregunto el tío Charlie- que no piensas saludar a tu padre?

Hola Charlie ahora si no te molesta estoy cansada y quiero llamar a MI familia por teléfono – dijo Bella remarcando la palabra "MI" mientras tomaba su celular

YA BASTA BELLA! Tu familia esta aquí en Forks no en Londres esos que dices Familia no son mas que unos vagos que no hacen nada….. – exclamo la tía Renne furiosa por el comportamiento de bella pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de su celular. Bella ignoro a la tía Renne y contesto su teléfono, escuchamos como muchas voces gritaban su nombre a través del celular

Hola chicos estaba apunto de llamarlos cuando sonó el teléfono- dijo bella hablando por el teléfono ignorando por completo a renne y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Dios de verdad esa es bella, ella nunca decía maldiciones, ni gritaba mucho menos trataba así a la gente y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca ¿como pudo cambiar tanto donde esta mi dulce y tierna bella?

Chicos! - Dijo bella medio en grito – si ya llegue a mierdorks perdón Forks jaja da igual al caso es lo mismo, y como ya dije estaba a punto de llamar pero la bruja ya me estaba dando uno de sus sermones, por cierto los sigue odiando chicos jajajajjaja – dijo bella

¿Mierdorks? ¿Bruja? Se refería a la tía renne? De verdad bella piensa que forks es una mierda y que su madre es una bruja? Pensé mientras escuchaba a bella hablar por teléfono

Pues no me queda de otra la bruja me obliga a estar aquí sino nunca hubiera pisado un pie aquí, y si ya los vi. de hecho estan enfrente de mi con cara de babosos, creo que

voy a tener que traer un trapeador para la baba que no sean dado cuenta de que tienen la bocota abierta jajjajajaja – dije divertida al ver la cara de todos nosotros.

Cerre la boca al instante que dijo eso y vi que todos hacían lo mismo y salían del shock al ver a esa bella enfrente de nosotros.

BELLA! YA BASTA CUELGA ESE CELUL AR! – dijo la tía renne que parecía a punto de explotar

Bueno chicos ya empezaron a fastidiar me tengo que… - dijo bella antes de ser interrumpida porque no termino la frase

Si si como sea da igual en un rato les marco tengo que colgar – dijo molesta, y luego de unos segundos soltó una pequeña carcajada y colgó.

Listo, contenta? Ya le colgué a mis amigos, por cierto te mandan saludos y dicen que el sentimiento es mutuo ellos también te quieren mucho – dijo bella con sarcasmo al parecer los amigos de bella no eran del agrado de tía de renne, ni la tía renne era del agrado de ellos.

Ya basta bella, vamos que tu hermano y tus amigos te han extrañado mu…- dijo la tía renne pero antes de que pudiera terminar Emmet ya tenia a bella en sus brazos por no poder aguantar las ganas de abrazarla, al igual que todos.

BELLS! Hermanita! OH dios Mio que hermosa estas, te eh extrañado tanto! – decía Emmet mientras asfixiaba a bella con uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos.

Emmet Swan quieres bajarme de una vez! – grito bella molesta deseguro porque no podía respirar mientras intentaba liberarse, Emmet río un poco y la bajo.

En tu vida me vuelvas a decir hermanita yo no tengo ningún hermano aquí mis hermanos y hermanas se quedaron en Londres y para ti y para _esos _soy Isabella, solo mis amigos me dicen bella que les quede claro! – Espeto con furia – y ahora si no les molesta y sino también me voy a mi habitación – grito mientras se daba media vuelta

BELLA NO PUEDES SER TAN MAL EDUCADA Y DEJAR A TODOS AQUÍ SIN SALUDAR Y DECIRLE ESO A TU HERMANO QUE TE HA EXTRAÑO TANTO – Grito la tía Renne con tristeza y furia

YA basta renne suficiente has hecho con alejarme de las personas que quiero para traerme aquí con _ellos_! – dijo apuntándonos mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras dio media vuelta y dijo – saludos a todos – dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo una fingida sonrisa – contenta? – volteo a ver a la tía renne antes de seguir caminando hacia las escaleras, segundos después se escucho un portazo.

Vi como la tía Rene subía las escaleras para ir detrás de Bella.

Dios Bella nos odia – decía Alice mientras sollozaba al igual que Rosalie

Tanto daño le hemos hecho para que nos trate así – dijo Rosalie abrazando a Jasper mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Emmet seguía en shock por lo que bella le acaba de decir nadie podía creer lo que había dicho bella, nos había prohibido que la llamáramos como a ella le gustaba porque solo sus amigos la llamaba así y ella nos odiaba por eso prefería que la llamáramos Isabella aunque ella odie su nombre, ella no quería estar aquí había venido porque la tía Renne la había obligado no porque nos extrañara como yo pensé, seguía sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que unos gritos se escucharon en el piso de arriba seguido por un portazo, y luego bella apareció corriendo por las escaleras, tomo las llaves del jeep de Emmet y salio de la casa con un portazo.

A donde iba? Se estaba escapando? Se llevo el jeep de Emmet?

Todos salimos corriendo pero Bella ya iba conduciendo por la carretera en el jeep de Emmet.

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, mañana subo otro si lo termino jeje no es que no tenga tiempo sino que batallo mucho para escribir mis ideas y por eso me tardo en subir el fic jeje **

**Escríbanme que les parece y si tienen alguna duda **

**Gracias**

**MarieCullen94**


End file.
